Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-3n + 4}{n - 4} + \dfrac{-2n - 10}{n - 4}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{-3n + 4 - 2n - 10}{n - 4}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-5n - 6}{n - 4}$